3on3_freestylefandomcom-20200214-history
Lineups Guide
When it comes to team lineups, you have to consider who's going to be a certain position and character based on their skills. Team synergies strengthen characters more than they seem, which is what a team based game should be. Some good examples of team lineups: * Helena, Kim, Christa. 'This team is a common team. Nonstop pass to Kim for her to shake defense with her quick changes. Christa allows you to roll the same PG and scorer into the second half. * '''Helena, Joey (or Fred), Lee. '''This team is a strong pick for iso plays. Helena boosts Joey, Fred, and Lee since they are male. Joey and Fred are strong at 1v1 matches due to their scoring options in the paint. * '''Helena, William, and any big. '(female to boost William or a male to be boosted by Helena.) Helena boosts male stats while William gets boosted by females on his team. William also boosts the success rate for his whole team if they are winning. * 'Cindy, (Kim or Amanda), Clarke. '''Strong team for dash play. Dash play is a play that is hard to defense since everyone is a threat for scoring. If two people double team one person, the open person will always score. Clarke for his strong paint game. Kim and Amanda for their dash movement. And Cindy for her strong scoring capabilities as well as passing from a layup or doing a hookup. * '(Helena or Pedro), Rin, Murdock. 'Defense team that excels at turnovers. Rin is boosted in speed and shot success when your team gets a turnover (whether it's steals, rebounds, etc.) Helena and Pedro for intercepting and stealing. Murdock for strong rim protection as well as the power block being catch dove from Pedro or Helena. Example of play would be Murdock is about to block a layup, Helena and Rin both see it coming. Helena dives the block and instantly passes the ball to Rin, who is off ball cutting to get open, and this leads to a quick 3 since her passive increases shot success and shooting speed. * '''Cindy, Carolina, (Lee, Clarke, or Lulu). '''This team excels at pillar plays. Cindy for passing, scoring from 3 pt, and can switch with Carolina just in case of Pedro, Carolina is the best pillar character since she can move back and forth with ease due to skills sets and decently high speed. Lee and Lulu can dash from the screen so they can dash back for a shot or dash forward for a layup or dunk. Clarke has strong paint game so he'd be a threat as well. Cindy can make use for the big if she switches with Carolina. To actually make a good lineup, here is the list of strategized lineups other than these examples above. ''Every team lineup must have a PF or C so your team can get rebounds, inside scoring, and blocks. ''Offensive Player & Defensive Player & Supportive (All-Around) Player'' or ''Offensive Player & Defensive Player & Defensive Player'' or ''Offensive Player & Offensive/Supportive (All-Around) Player & Defensive/Supportive (All-Around) Player'' '''Offensive Players: * Cindy (PG) * Professor (PG) * Kim (SG) * Fred (SG) * Jason (SG) * Joey (SF) * Amanda (SF) Defensive Players: * Pedro (PG) * Carter (SF) * Max (PF) * Murdock (PF) * Christa © Supportive (All-Around) Players: * Helena (PG) * Carolina (SG) * Rin (SG) * William (SF) * Lulu (PF) * Clarke (PF) * Lee © * Luther © * Big Dog © Sources: https://www.reddit.com/r/3on3/comments/77z4rf/which_character_is_the_best_in_the_game/ in "hahaoopz" response on Reddit.